Field
Embodiments relate to a canopy having an overhang portion. In particular, embodiments relate to a collapsible canopy assembly having a frame assembly incorporating overhang and other frame members and attachment of a cover to the frame assembly.
Description of Related Art
Collapsible canopies are often used in residential and commercial applications to provide shade or protection from the elements with a quick and easy to set-up arrangement. While improvements have been made to the early collapsible canopy designs, a need still exists for further improvements and refinements. For example, it can be desirable to provide increased protection or coverage of the canopy for a given footprint. In addition, it can be desirable to provide collapsible canopies having an improved or more refined appearance.